


All's fair in love and war.

by RaeWagner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: It's seriously been another year and Marinette's love for Adrien is still undying. same could be said for Chat Noir and Ladybug. Alya's mysterious cousins have come from Martinique to stay with her. The broody and stylish Pavone and his sister the Clever and vixen like Sinopa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that my characters might be a little 'Cliche.' but I give no fucks. This fanfic NEEDED to be written.

~Preview~

Marinette smiled as she slowly approached the Ginger. Sinopa was closing her locker and getting ready to turn away. ''Wait, S-Sinopa!'' She nearly crashed into the girl while trying to get her attention. But It worked. The older of the two turned and her cold sea foam like eyes bore into Marinette's as she raised a sleek eyebrow. 

''I uh-.. Well.'' Marinette tried to begin but she was stuck. the girl was so hard to talk to! Sinopa frowned and rolled her eyes. 

 

''Alya's already left. I won't be going home. My brother and I have a previous engagement.-''

 

''But it's you I wanted to talk to!'' Said She. She exhaled and looked away from Sinopa for a second. ''

 

''Guys fall over you. But you only have eyes for one. How did you do it?'' Sinopa seemed to blush a little bit.

 

''I'm not like you.'' She tried to say.

 

''And When I say that. I mean, I don't have a problem telling someone how I feel.'' She laughed. ''People are very dense. They need to stop being so dense. Including you're Adrien. The densest of them all.'' With that, before Marinette could even ask for an explanation, She turned on her heel and was out of the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe that was a bad first entrance... I don't care.


End file.
